


Keith's (Belated) Introduction to Galran Hormones

by SpaceDino



Category: Pitch Black (2000), The Chronicles of Riddick Series, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Riddick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Come Inflation, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mindfuck, Omega Keith, Omegan hormones are potent things dudes, Self-Lubrication, which is info off the Wiki so don't lynch me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDino/pseuds/SpaceDino
Summary: Richard B. Riddick - the last of his kind;  Keith Kogane - the only one of his.A badly-timed mission and screwed-up extraction ended up dumping Keith on a strange ship with a crew that made his hair stand on end from the moment he met them.  Or maybe it was just Riddick, the aggressively reclusive leader of sorts who couldn't seem to leave him alone.  Keith didn't take the obvious lack of confidence personally, though he was possibly a bit shorter with the man than strictly necessary, but trying to avoid him helped him none, as an ambush was apparently inevitable.Still trying to dream up a more fitting title dammit.





	Keith's (Belated) Introduction to Galran Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is a weird pairing, but hear me out, and see more details in the end notes.
> 
> This one was a difficult one to start, so y'know... in the middle sounded just about good enough.
> 
> I hate the ending. Just so you know. For some reason it just... didn't want to.
> 
> As with most of my stuff, this hasn't been beta'd. Apologies for any mistakes.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Pinned as he was, arms wrenched behind him and chest pressed to the metal exterior of the pod in front of him, Keith didn't have the strength or lung capacity for a yell, but he managed a growl that didn't sound too pathetic.

"I might ask you the same question," Riddick's tone was sharp and grating against Keith's nerves, making him wriggle in the larger man's grasp. "They told me I was the last one."

Shifting his grip slightly, he jostled and rearranged Keith quickly, snaking a hand around to his front to claw at the top of his suit and tearing it open. The tiny amount of effort it seemed to need from him made Keith redouble his attempts to get out of his grasp, fear beginning to take over from anger and causing his mind to sharpen exponentially. He was suddenly infinitely aware of the heat he could feel emanating from Riddick; the dampness of his breath as he leaned down, and the close press of his hardened crotch against Keith's ass and lower back.

"The last wh- _what the fuck do you think_ \--?!" The feeling of a warm tongue dragging over the nape of his neck made Keith jump. The sensation was much more than it should have been, every nerve of his neck lighting on fire at the roughness of the appendage, every muscle in him twitching by the shock of unexpected and dreaded pleasure rushing through him. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, and he was terrified to find his body singing for more of the feeling.

"You mean you don't know what you are?" His tone teasing, Riddick repeated the action and the accompanying flush of heat through him had Keith gritting his teeth against the noise that threatened to escape him. The sudden flush left him panting and, to his horror, his cock hardening.

"Of course I know what I am," he protested, squirming as best he could in the quickly tightened grip. "I'm a Galra-Human hybrid, so if that's what you have a problem with--"

"Problem? Who said anything about a problem?" Riddick whispered as he ducked his head to take a surprise nip at Keith's ear. The movement startled him but he shuddered as his knees damn near gave out at the feeling of rapid nibbles down the shell of his ear.

"Wh-what are you--" Between his panting breaths, he could barely get the words out.

"Pretty little omega." Ignoring the question, Riddick breathed the words directly into his ear. "You've never even seen an alpha before, have you?"

"F-fuck y--" he couldn't even say the words. His mind refused to concentrate long enough to connect the words and letters together. What the fuck was happening to his body? What had Riddick done to him?

But before he could attempt speech again, there was a warm pressure over the nape of his neck, and with a breathless sound Keith collapsed, held up solely by the weight of the other man pinning him to the wall. He was truly panicking now, he realised. His entire body was pulsing with heat, and his jeans were getting even tighter in the crotch area, and whatever Riddick was doing made him unable to stop any of it from happening.

"Never had an alpha touch you..." this time the words sounded almost wondrous, as if he was being admired, and Keith's ears immediately pricked up at the change. "Have you ever even mewled before?"

The confusion awarded him a moment of lucidity. "Have I _what_?" he demanded, before he was spun around and slammed back against the metal facing Riddick. Immediately the man ducked his head and took in a deep breath, as if savouring the moment. The movement brought his upper body closer to Keith's front, and all of a sudden his senses were awash with something strong, musky and _absolutely imperative for his continued existence_ , according to his body. 

"Alph-pha," his brain supplied his mouth with the word without question, and suddenly it was there, hanging in the air between them in a split second of absolute stillness. The silence made Keith painfully awake of his situation, especially the one in his pants.

And then Riddick's head ducked further down and his sharp teeth scraped over Keith's skin, right on the spot where neck flowed into shoulder, and Keith couldn't catch the embarrassing high-pitched noise that escaped him if he tried.

Riddick's answering rumble tumbled through his chest, lighting ever nerve of his on fire.

"There we go, kit, that's it," was the verbal reply. "Mewl for me, just like that."

But for the moment Keith could only pant and claw desperately at the man's chest. When had his hands lifted? Was he even trying to push him away or, god forbid, bring him closer?

"Wh-what," swallowing hard, Keith fought to regain control over himself as Riddick moved from neck to jaw. "What is this?"

"Have you no experience?" It seemed the only pitch Riddick was capable of was a deep throaty rumble, which was definitely not helping Keith's case as he fought against his own mind and body. The question did spark a new kind of alarm inside of him; he wasn't a virgin, hadn't been for a long time. He'd had all sorts of partners, tried all manner of different things, and yet his body had never reacted to another person the way it was now. The thought frightened him immensely. Had he somehow been drugged? That was nearly impossible, but still only _nearly_...

"Hush, hush, I'll take care of you," against his will, Riddick's words calmed his racing heart and mind, brought him back out of his panic. Though he sounded no gentler than before, something in Keith reassured him that he was being told the truth, laying a thick blanket over his lucid thoughts and quietening them. _Your alpha will care for you_ , it promised as it tucked them away, muffled and falling further and further away as Riddick continued to suckle and lick over his neck and jaw.

The hand that wasn't holding Keith up swept down to find the edge of his shirt and pushed it up to bare his midriff. He struggled minutely when the hand brushed over his ribs and the side of his chest, but slumped with a moan when Riddick grumbled and turned a suckle into a nip.

"Good boy," Riddick coaxed, leaning a little further back to watch Keith's grimace as his left side was carefully cupped in the larger man's hand. Keith gritted his teeth, and some deep and suppressed part of him tried to convince him to push away as Riddick's thumb moved, rubbing hard over his pectoral. His own grip tightened to the point of nearly tearing the other man's shirt when the touch lightened before skimming over his nipple. Like a switch had been thrown, Riddick's face was suddenly right in front of his, and Keith received no other warning before he was panting and gasping against the other man's mouth, moaning when his lips were licked over before the tongue delved in. Pressed up against him, he'd been able to feel Riddick's arousal, but now he knew without a doubt that the other could feel his. This pleased the alpha greatly, as his chest vibrated with a noise Keith somehow knew to be happy.

Riddick never for a second relinquished control of either his mouth or the kiss, alternating between sharp nips and rough caresses with his tongue. His hand was still kneading and massaging Keith's chest, drawing more of the embarrassing, throaty mewls from him even as he swallowed them before they could see open air, but when the alpha moved the other hand to rub at his abdomen, just above his waistline, Keith jolted as if electrified.

"P-please," he gasped into the kiss, barely aware of what his mouth was pleading for. Stop or go?

Alpha purred, and Keith decided it was definitely a Go.

"Such soft skin, soft belly," the alpha praised. "Wouldn't you just love a litter in this little belly? Put a few kits in there, and you'll be the happiest omega in the galaxy."

Keith gasped at the notion. _Impossible, impossible_ , something whispered, but it was all his body was singing for, so surely it couldn't be.

"I'll fuck you so full we'll be sure to have at least three," alpha was promising. "I'll knot you and keep you stuffed to make sure it'll take."

Keith moaned loudly as the words left his mouth, and pulled himself up and his partner down to reconnect their lips in a show of want, the burning and twisting in his abdomen finally making itself known with full force. Alpha purred and put his arms around him to support his weight, one arm under his thighs and the other snaking to the back of his waistband, fingers finding their ways beneath his pants and into his crack, slicked and oh so sensitive. Keith moaned out as the middle finger dipped down to press against his hole, and squirmed plaintively in the alpha's grip in an effort to let him know how much he needed him.

"Good boy, so ready for me, aren't you?" Keith mewled in agreement, desperate to continue, not wanting to stop until he'd been claimed and filled properly.

Alpha's appreciative growl made him glow, and when the finger invaded him Keith cried out as his slicked walls tried to grip the digit and coax it in further.

Riddick groaned at the feeling of the omega's velvety walls clenching down on his finger, rippling in an attempt to milk it like it was already a knot. Jesus, the kit really hadn't ever taken an alpha in his life, had he?

"So pure, so ready, so good," he whispered, mouth freed as Keith's head rolled back, teeth gritted and face screwed up in pleasure at the stretch of an added finger. Riddick could feel the slick running down the back of his hand, smelt it as it soaked the seat of the omega's trousers. But as arousing as the pure scent was, his instincts told him it wasn't _right_. The omega should smell not of cleanliness, but of _him_. Of sex and pregnancy and Riddick. Simply imagining it made Riddick growl, adding another finger a little too quickly, making the omega scratch at his neck in pleasure-pain.

"Never taken anyone, never been taken, but after tonight I'm going to make sure everyone know's you're _mine_." Riddick promised, biting sharply at the underside of the omega's jaw which was bared in his position and desperate fight for breath.  
The omega in his arms yowled, sharp nails tearing at the back of his jacket as his walls locked down on Riddick's fingers, nearly making him groan at the strength of the muscles present.

"Such a strong omega, ready to take my knot, milk me, look how eager," his mouth was running away with him now, but he enjoyed the way it seemed to rile his omega up, riding out his first orgasm on Riddick's fingers buried deep within him, stretching him.

Stretching him but not enough, Keith's body said. It wasn't enough, the orgasm was powerful but _not complete_ , he needed more, and he whined plaintively to make this known to his alpha. The alpha responded quickly, letting him down only to spin him around again, throwing him against the wall and pressing hot and heavy up against his back. Keith moaned at the feeling of the alpha's freed arousal against his lower back. The hardened shaft pressed deliciously into the top of his crack as his trousers were torn down and the beginning of his slick wet the base of it.

Three fingers were quickly jammed into him, pressing up and finding a spot within him that made him stiffen and scream through gritted teeth, unbridled pleasure and heat coursing through his entire core. The fingers pulled out quickly after that, and his scream turned into a whimper, his hole empty and relaxed nearly to the point of gaping, desperate for a cock.

The heat of one pushing into him nearly threw him over the edge of the cliff again, but his alpha's warning growl had him cringing and attempting to reign in his climax. It was hard, but his alpha knew he wouldn't be satisfied if he came without another knot in him, he knew it would only serve to exhaust and frustrate him and wanted to protect him from feeling that, he wanted only what was best for Keith, and so Keith held, and held, and held. His alpha would care for him, he knew.

The full length of his alpha took forever to sink into him, thick and hot and heavy inside of him, filling him and making him shudder and squirm even as he was held fast by his alpha's strong arms. Only when his ass was flush against his alpha's thighs did he stop moving, moaning out at the full feeling, sure that somehow his alpha was big enough to show on the outside. His hand flew to his stomach at the thought, pressing down flat over it to try and feel a bulge. It was quickly enveloped in his alpha's giant hand, who pressed down hard, making Keith cry out at the amplified feeling of being full to the brim.

Behind him, his alpha purred. "You just want a litter, don't you? Want to be knocked up like every omega is supposed to be, knocked up again and again until your litters get bigger and bigger, your body so round and beautiful I won't ever be able to keep my hands off you, won't ever be able to stop thinking about you tied to me, full with kits and come and wanting for nothing."

As his mouth continued running, voice deep and broken like he could barely stand the thoughts, Keith's alpha started moving, grinding in deep before pulling out every so slowly, forcing Keith to feel every drag over his walls and rim before slamming back in and repeating the cycle. With every thrust, Keith's breath hiccuped, and almost deliriously he thought he could feel the movement inside of him, his hand still trapped between his alpha's and his stomach.

"Can you feel me, kit? Can you feel me moving inside of you, taking every part of you that matters?"

Keith's mouth worked, drool working its way in a slow path down his chin, but Riddick didn't seem happy about this.

"Answer me, kit, what is it you want from me?"

"I... I want..."

The longer he struggled to form the words, the more the pace slowed, making Keith sob with frustration. He was getting so close, wound so tight he was sure to snap within the minute, but his alpha needed his last word, so he needed to give it.

"Your cock, your knot, I want..." he slurred, but alpha still didn't seem placated. "Your come, give it to me. I need it, alpha, please," he sobbed, nails of his left hand clawing at the metal of the wall.

With a low growl, Riddick pulled almost completely out and slammed back into him, throwing Keith back against the wall harshly. At the base of his cock Keith could already feel the thickening knot, and he moaned as it slid out again without catching. He needed it, didn't his alpha realise, he needed the knot, needed it locked inside of him so that he could take all it had to give and give back to it, get pregnant for his alpha and bear him good, strong kits only for him, for them.

Riddick realised quickly he wasn't going to last much longer. He hadn't reckoned on the omega pleading with him so prettily, or his walls clamping down on him so tightly, making it imperative that he hasten to bring his omega to climax before his knot formed.

Keith gasped as he was lifted off the ground, pressed back between his alpha and the wall, the new angle and added gravity allowing his alpha to thrust deeper, grinding up hard into him and into the exact place that made him see stars. Keith tried to throw his head back onto his alpha's shoulder, but he was growled at and nudged sharply forwards, forcing him to bare the nape of his neck to him.  
He didn't know how much longer it took, but almost before he knew it the alpha's knot was nearly fully formed, tugging sharply at his rim as it was forced in and out of him. He cried out quietly when it pulled out of him nearly painfully; his alpha wasn't going to take it away from him, was he? He knew, he knew he needed it, knew he needed to be tied for his seed to take...

His vision whited out as the knot was pressed back to his entrance, pushing in, stretching his rim wide and making him think it wasn't going to fit, until with a sudden give it punched in, and immediately his walls locked onto it, holding it fast as he screamed with the lightning network of pleasure coursing through him. His alpha was snarling, tongue laving at the nape of his neck as Keith's walls rippled around him, squeezing his cock and making him feel every fold inside of him until he couldn't take it anymore. With another territorial snarl, Riddick bit into the omega's neck and held fast as the taste of blood brought about his climax, his body finally giving the omega what it needed.

Keith gasped as a hot flood of come entered him, Alpha's cock pulsing inside of him as he found release. With the knot plugging him up, the come was forced deep into his body, and as the alpha ground into him harshly it deepened the penetration, Keith's own body pulling it in. And the flood didn't stop, filling him and filling him until Keith could swear he could feel the bulge in his stomach, not stopping until his inner muscles were exhausted, weakening and slowing in their cramping, the death grip on his alpha's cock slowly being released.

The knot didn't deflate though, and Keith purred happily at the knowledge that it would stay hard for several minutes, keeping him plugged full of his alpha's come, heightening the chance of pregnancy. His alpha purred with him, nuzzling and licking apologetically at the bite on his neck, sending shivers zinging over Keith's shoulders and back. As he should be, his alpha seemed quite taken with the slightly accentuated softness of Keith's belly, rubbing and massaging gently at it as he let Keith down until he could find his own unsteady feet.

"Such a good little omega, you'll give me so many pretty kits, so many beautiful litters," he sang quietly, giving Keith's temple a few grooming licks as Keith's purring intensified. The only thing that could make this better was a place to lie down now. The upright position wasn't optimal for sperm to be taken, and Keith felt exhausted after the vigorous mating. Perhaps they could try another time in the near future, just to be sure it took, but for now, he just needed to sleep and wait for his alpha's knot to deflate and replenish itself with newer, more potent seed, made perfect for Keith's womb to give a home to.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Pitch Black a few weeks ago (yeah I've only seen the one unfortunately) and happened to be very interested in Riddick's character, so I checked out the Wiki page (please don't blame my ignorant ass if there're obvious flaws in the characters etc. here) and the first thing I see is that Riddick is classified as an "Alpha Furyan" and that was me, fucked, I have no shame in admitting that.
> 
> And then a few weeks later it hit me. (Half-)Galran A/B/O dynamics + Furyan A/B/O dynamics can really not go very far wrong, so here we are...
> 
> Yes I'm A/B/O trash and I'm proud of that.
> 
> I will say again, I absolutely hated the ending. Might actually be forced by my persistent perfectionism to come back and FIX IT. Please tell me what you thought about it and the pairing itself actually... I know it's weird. But hopefully a good weird? Dunno. Anyway I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope it was decent reading.


End file.
